


I know I'd make all mother ursines proud.

by LocalChaoticGremlin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Grillby x reader, How Do I Tag, Protective Grillby (Undertale), first fic, main character is a bit of a badass but also a lovable goofball :), not sure about later on though. author might have picked up the pace by that point, oh my god this is such a slow burn at the start, sorry - Freeform, this is probably gonna be slow to update :/, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24720868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalChaoticGremlin/pseuds/LocalChaoticGremlin
Summary: You are frisk's older sibling (female orientated but feel free to swap out pronouns to your preferred ones) and you follow them down the rabbit hole at mount Ebbot. eventually you meet the main cast and begin to fall for a certain elemental and he for you :)
Relationships: Grillby (Undertale)/Reader, Platonic Sans/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	1. chapter 1: oh no, here we go.

''This is a really bad idea Frisk''  
You called out to your sibling as they trotted up the mountain path, turning around to sign to you  
'I just want to see what's up here sis, rumours say it's a magic cave'  
''Well just be careful where you're putting your feet''  
A warning tone passing lightly through your voice as you swatted another branch away from your face. The pair of you had been following a straggly, overgrown path for hours and with the hot sun beating overhead, despite the shady trees, mild irritation had begun to set in.  
Frisk then waved their hands excitedly to get your attention  
'Sis! I can see a break in the bushes up ahead and the entrance to a cave!'  
''Well colour me impressed, I don't know how you managed to see that.''  
You chuffed out with a light chuckle at the end, finally reaching the flat ground and stopping to stretch your arms and legs, the pack on your back now feeling like less of a burden. After the satisfying cracks had sounded through the air, you followed Frisk into the cave after they expressed almost tangible excitement by nearly vibrating in place and hopping from foot to foot.  
''Alright kiddo, here's your torch, be careful where you stand alright?''  
'yeah, yeah ok' they signed back impatiently before guiding you deep into the cool, damp shadows of the cave.  
Your paired torch beams danced around the cave like a pair of miniature investigators as you nosed around slick stalagmites and marvelled at stalactites. After a few more minutes of searching, you noticed that the floor of the cave suddenly gave way to a large hole that seemed to span a good couple of feet. Taking a few wet steps forward your curious eyes peered over the precipice only to be met with nothing as your torch beam licked weakly at the void-like darkness of the chasm.  
The quiet tapping of footsteps alerted you to Frisk's presence.  
''Stay back love, there's a huge hole here and I don't want you disappearing down it.''  
Heeding your caution, Frisk skirted around the mouth of the hole. Unfortunately, they must have put pressure on a weak bit of the ledge as you heard a cracking noise and you met Frisk's eyes with horror for a brief moment before a second later, empty space engulfed where they fell.  
''NO!''  
You vaguely heard your own voice shriek as your hand flashed forward and snagged their wrist. The added weight of their body, along with the counter-balance of your pack and the slickness of the surface of the rock around you caused you to careen into the hole as well.. the sudden feeling of being weightless, yet knowing you were falling gave you the strength and determination to clasp Frisk's body close to yours and have them cling desperately to your front.  
With no real way to orient yourself you simply pressed Frisk's body close to you and hoped you'd angled yourself so you would hit the floor first.  
''Oh god how am I gonna sort this?'' was the last thing you thought before passing out cold...


	2. Chapter 2: Oho? A maternal rival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Flowey and Toriel in this chapter and awe is inspired in you at Toriel's inherent maternal instincts :)

Slowly but steadily, your consciousness began to return to you, like a snail fighting through molasses. The woollen texture of Frisk's sweater kept you grounded and feeling their slight heartbeat alerted you to them as well. Suddenly, you could feel small hands bapping at your cheeks and forehead. Raising a hand to bat the tiny offending hands away you rolled over and groaned at the mild pain in your back and upper shoulders. At that moment, all the memories of before flooded back to you and with a startled jump, your body shot upright and you immediately began to turn Frisk round to check them for any injuries. Satisfied with finding nothing out of the norm, you then began to assess your own body, starting from your ankles and testing each joint and limb gently. Taking particular care of your neck and spine you eventually concluded that nothing was seriously broken and you would be fine until you could get somewhere to properly check those particular areas.   
'I think I can see a way out sis, there's a doorway down that corridor'  
''Right, lead the way then and we can figure a way out from there.''  
walking slowly down the corridor feeing your legs protesting slightly, you grabbed Frisk's hand to make sure they wouldn't run off with out you. Passing through the intricately carved doorway you found a singular golden flower... with a face...  
''Howdy, I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower!''  
At that point, your mind just checked out, trying to process everything that was going on. It wasn't until you heard ''In this world it's KiLl Or bE KilLeD'' that you snapped back to reality and you gently pushed Frisk out of the way as the flower seemingly attacked you. A strange sensation then overtook your chest, like a hollow vacuum left as a little cartoon style heart floated out and you stared at it until Flowey said,  
''Well that's the most unusual SOUL I've ever seen.''  
Your SOUL started with a rich green colour at the centre and bled into a layer of a royal purple colour and it was ringed by a ruby red colour as it glowed softly.  
''Well never mind. Time to DiE''   
was all Flowey yelled out before surrounding your SOUL with little white bullet looking things which started to close in on you slowly. Bracing yourself for the pain that would come from getting hit, your jaw hit the floor as a fireball came out of nowhere and threw Flowey into the distance and out of sight.  
'What a horrible creature, torturing such poor innocent youths. Do not be afraid my children, my name is Toriel and I am the caretaker of the RUINS.''  
Nodding your head in gratitude, you introduced yourself and Frisk to the goat-woman you immediately picked up maternal vibes from which you enjoyed greatly. Being in her presence was already like getting a warm hug on a cold day and it soothed your racing pulse and frayed nerves.  
Leading the pair of you through the RUINS, she introduced you to concept of puzzle in the underground and the need to SPARE any monsters you would come into contact with, as well as any gold you would get from the fights too. After about half an hour and going through a few more rooms, Frisk, you and Toriel came to a house which Toriel said was hers. upon entering it you could definitely tell it was hers with the scent of butterscotch and cinnamon pie that permeated the air which also seemed to cling to her fur too which added to the comfort of the domestic vibe in the house.   
You vaguely caught Frisk waving in your direction and you could see them signing to you   
'Goat mom is asking if you are ok sis'  
''Ah I should be ok Ms. Toriel, I just really hurt my back and shoulders falling down here. Do you have anywhere where I can check my back and shoulders and then somewhere I can rest for a bit? not to sound rude or pushy.'  
Toriel loked taken aback when you said you were hurt and you could see the worry blossom in your eyes when you mentioned you back that was injured,  
''Of course my child, the bathroom is the last door on the right and then the bedrooms are the first door on the left.''  
''Than you so much Ms. Toriel, I hope I'm not being a bother.''  
''It's no trouble my child, just call if you need any help.''  
''Will do Ms. Toriel''  
Passing up the hallway to the bathroom you stopped at the doorway and took a breath to steel yourself before entering. Closing the door behind you, you looked at your reflection in the mirror and you lifted your shirt hem to inspect your back. Black and blue bruises had bloomed across your skin, especially where your pack had been which was currently slung on the floor waiting to be dragged to the bedroom with you. Feeling along your spine and shoulders you couldn't feel any out-of-place lumps or breaks and you eventually concluded that nothing was seriously wrong after flexing back and shoulders as a final check.   
leaving the bathroom after grabbing your pack you slogged down to the bedroom and found two twin beds, picking the one on the left you sat down heavily and pulled a granola bar to snack on quickly. Tossing the wrapper into a spare pocket so you could throw it away later, you lay down and tried to get comfortable on your front and passed out almost immediately after being more tied than you realised. drifting into the sweet darkness of unconsciousness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm very happy to receive constructive criticisms but flames will not be tolerated :)


	3. Chapter 3: sorry goat mom, but we gotta shift out of Dodge.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y'all have a good few weeks with Toriel but sooner or later you get a bit too cramped in ruins and want to leave and explore. You try desperately not to fight Toriel and eventually meet the pun god himself :)

A few weeks had passed since you and Frisk had been found by Toriel in the underground and been taken to the RUINS. In that time you had finally managed to get your phone to work in the underground (somehow), explored the entirety of the RUINS with Frisk, baked an innumerable amount of pies with Toriel and finally had your extensive back bruising heal to a faint twinge if you bent in the wrong direction too fast.  
In this time as well, you had also found the exit to the RUINS and were now desperate to find what was beyond the heavy stone double doors. That evening after tea, you tried to broach the subject with Toriel, only to have your argument metaphorically and very nearly literally shot down in flames-(you hadn’t missed the tiny spark that danced between her paw-tips at your suggestion.)  
Steeling your resolve that night, you ventured downstairs when you knew she would have just finished talking to a mystery person through the door. Padding softly down the torch-lit corridor yo found Toriel sat against the wall with a content smile on her visage. Instantly feeling terrible for what you were about to do, you approached her gently as her eyes opened slowly at your approach.  
“It is late my child, why are you still up?”  
“Ms. Toriel, I don’t want to sound rude, but we need to have a serious talk about me and Frisk being able to leave the RUIUNS at some point.”  
“That is not a discussion that I wish to have with you my child, go back upstairs and go to bed. Now.” Her frosty tone startled you, but you dug your own grave deeper despite the itching feeling that something bad was going to happen.  
“Ms. Toriel, I know you are probably quite upset at this, but Frisk needs room to stretch their legs and grow, not just in a literal sense, but also as a person too and I have a feeling that if we wait any longer Frisk wont have room to grow and it wont end well for any party involved”  
"You naive child... If you leave the RUINS... They... ASGORE... Will kill you. I am only protecting you. Do you understand?"  
“I am fully prepared to accept whatever consequences may come from leaving the RUINS. I have always protected mine and my own so this will be no different”. Your serious tone surprised Toriel and she could see how dedicated and determined you were in protecting Frisk though the fire in your eyes and he passion in your voice. If Toriel listened closely she could also hear the determined song your SOUL was singing too, with such a fierce intensity that it nearly brought tears to her eyes.  
"You are stronger than I thought... Listen to me, my child... If you go beyond this door, Keep walking as far as you can. Eventually you will reach an exit. Do not let ASGORE take your soul. His plan cannot be allowed to succeed”  
You were surprised by Toriel’s lack of a fight to keep you there any longer. You had guessed that she would have wanted you to fight her to prove your strength and dedication to protecting and guiding your sibling, so to sate your curiosity you asked her about it.  
“Ms. Toriel, why are you suddenly letting us go like this? I thought you would have put up more of a fight, if you catch my drift?”  
“My child, your SOUL is incredibly special as it has multiple colours. Green symbolises kindness and at the core of your SOUL it reflects your most inner nature. The purple represents perseverance. It shows your ability to see things through to an end and an innate ability to not just stop when things start to get tough. The red outer ring shows determination. Because it outlines your SOUL, it demonstrates your natural ability to keep going when tough times set in and face any obstacle that my come across your path. With all these SOUL traits combined, it makes your SOUL incredibly powerful, but it is also a great indicator for me to see that you will protect your sibling to an indefinite end. That is why I am letting you go so easily.”  
Stunned at this knowledge, you gently walked over to Toriel and thanked her for telling you about that and if you could also have a hug. Toriel engulfed you in a hug that quickly had you both in a sobbing mess with each other. Eventually after the tears had stopped flowing and a bit of wobbly laughter from the both of you about Toriel’s fur sticking to your wet cheeks, the pair of you ascended the stairs and you crept into yours and Frisk’s shared room. They were still sound asleep. You made sure to check well as you could pick up on the subtle differences in deep sleep and fake sleep. Grabbing your back pack, you headed back down the corridor towards the kitchen where Toriel gave you some supplies in order to last for a few days and enough gold to get by for a little bit, as you had voiced to her in previous weeks that you weren’t afraid of doing a bit of paid work to get by. After checking you had all your essentials, Toriel’s number in your phone and supplies that would last both you and Frisk for a week, you finally sat down with a chuff of air and waited for Frisk to wake up.  
After about ten o’clock, you and Frisk were ready to depart from the RUINS, and Toriel put on a brave face and walked you both to the exit of the ruins. Reaching the intricately carved stone door, Toriel stopped the pair of you and turned to face you with glossy eyes.  
“If you truly wish to leave the RUINS... I will not stop you. However, when you leave... Please do not come back. I hope you understand”  
“We do but remember if you ever need to talk to us, we’re only a phone call away…mum.” At the affectionate referral, a few tears leaked out from Toriel’s eyes and leaked into her still mildly damp fur. After some last hugs and promises to keep in touch occasionally, the door to the unknown opened and you shepparded a tearful Frisk out of the door. A soft slam of the stone door closed your chapter of life with Toriel and while you were initially quite sad, you were also very excited to see where this new chapter would take you.  
Comforting Frisk for a few minutes you took stock of your surroundings and you were suddenly very glad that you had packed some clothes for colder weather as snow lay on the ground like a cold but fluffy blanket.  
Tugging your sleeve to catch your attention, Frisk signed ‘Sis, can I jump in a snow drift?’  
With a small chuckle you agreed on the condition that they put on a coat to play in. Nodding their head frantically, Frisk eagerly donned the jacket and ran up the path to frolic in the snowdrifts, with yourself following at a more leisurely pace.  
Passing a large branch sat in the middle of the path, you paid it no heed until a loud CRACK caught your attention from behind. The branch had been shattered by some…invisible force. Acting quick, you called Frisk to your side and they bolted to you and grabbed your hand at the slight amount of paranoia that had seeped into your tone. After a few sort steps to try to reduce a clear footprint, you turned around to see a shadowy figure behind you.  
“Frisk, I’m going to pick you up and run in a second ok?” You muttered lowly to your sibling and received a tiny nod in confirmation. As soon as the figure seemed to take a step towards the pair of you, you swung Frisk up onto your chest and bolted down the path.  
Frisk clung to your front as you charged down the pathway, using the weight distribution to carry you forward and help you gain momentum. The first initial strides where powerful to get you both away from the ‘threat’ and after that your gait lengthened out so you could gain ground on the mysterious figure.  
As you came to what appeared to be a type of gated bridge with a deep ravine running under it, you got Frisk to disembark quickly and with a hissed order to wait on the other side of the bridge you stood your ground against the figure.  
“Stay back! I’m not afraid to use force if you attack us!” Your strong voice carried on the wind that swept through the clearing.  
“human, don’t you know how to greet a new pal? shake my hand”  
Carefully closing the gap between you, you eyed the offered hand with suspicion before taking it and shaking it. A loud farting noise ripped through the clearing and you could feel yourself face-fault. You took your hand back slowly and slapped it to your forehead harder than you ever had before, and it didn’t help that you could hear Frisk snickering in the background.  
“ahhhh, the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. works every time. anyway i’m sans, sans the skeleton. What are your names?”  
“I’m (y/n) and my little sibling behind me is Frisk”  
Ah so you’re both human right? that’s hilarious. "i'm actually supposed to be on watch for humans right now. but... y'know... i don't really care about capturing anybody. now my brother, papyrus... he's a human-hunting FANATIC." You had bristled at that statement until you learned that this ‘Papyrus’ was a big softie, which you thought was sweet. After being chivvied through the bars of the gate by Sans, and seeing the shape of a taller skeleton in the middle distance, you told Frisk quietly to hide behind the lamp which looked suspiciously like them while you hid up a tree.  
The conversation that followed between the brothers had you silently chuckling on your perch and you could clearly see Frisk shooting you dirty looks for finding San’s puns ‘humerus’. After Papyrus had walked away, Frisk came out from behind the lamp and you jumped down from the tree branch you had hid on, it wasn’t massively far down (for you) and the snow cushioned the fall when you rolled out of the landing. Popping back up, Sans looked at you in a surprised manner, his eye lights widening in interest as he told the pair of you to let Papyrus try to catch you. Agreeing, as you could instinctually tell that Papyrus was soft as anything, you and Frisk continued through the forest and the many traps.  
*timeskip to the last puzzle bc the author is lazy*  
Approaching the last puzzle at a large rope bridge you grasped Frisk’s hand as you crossed carefully trying to keep the majority of your weight at the centre of the narrow bridge.  
“HUMANS! THIS IS YOUR MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE! BEHOLD, THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!”  
At this your eyes widened as you kept Frisk pushed behind you as you stumbled back a bit at the sheer amount of traps that would definitely hurt you.  
“WHEN I SAY THE WORD, IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, BLADES WILL SLICE! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN! ONLY THE TINIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!”  
Taking stock of this, you noted what you would be able to doge and what Frisk would struggle with. Until you noticed the dog on the rope, where you had to let out a small snort and point it out to Frisk quietly so they could have a little laugh too.  
“ARE YOU READY? BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO DO IT!”  
Nothing happened, despite the fact you had braced yourself and had began to scan an analytical eye over everything.  
“well, what’s the hold up?” Asked Sans, and you could already see where he was going with this. Nothing was going to activate so you let your guard down a bit.  
“HOLDUP?! WHAT HOLDUP? I’M… I’M ABOUT TO ACTIVATE IT NOW!”  
“that, uh, doesn’t look very activated to me” replied Sans cheekily.  
“WELL, THIS CHALLENGE, IT SEEMS…MAYBE…TOO EASY TO DEFEAT THE HUMANS WITH! YEAH, WE CAN’T USE THIS ONE!! I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS! MY PUZZLES ARE VERY FAIR AND MY TRAPS ARE EXPERTLY COOKED! BUT THIS METHOD IS TOO DIRECT, NO CLASS AT ALL! AWAY IT GOES!”  
And with that you let out a sigh of relief and Frisk practically saw your whole body sag with respite by a fraction but they could clearly see that almost all the tension had dissipated from you.  
“PHEW!” was all you could hear from Papyrus before he turned around to talk to you both again. “WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECISIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS! NHEH! HEH! HEH?...”  
And with that, Papyrus turned and bolted down a forest path in a determined manner. Carefully stepping across the remainder of the bridge, keeping Frisk close to you, both of you made it to the other side without any mishaps or problems. Sans then waved you over and said “i don’t know what my brother’s gonna do now, bit if i were you, i’d make sure i understand blue attacks.”  
Nodding your head in thanks you turned away and motioned for Frisk to follow you down the path Papyrus had rushed down. Just a couple of steps down the path and you could see a village ahead of you which looked so cute in your opinion, with all the golden glowing lights and the feel of such a warm community made your SOUL almost sing. Feeling a mildly weird sensation which you brushed off easily, Frisk and you bounded into the town and started to explore. Unbeknownst to you Sans was still behind you shaking his skull in a bemused manner. The weird sensation you had felt was Sans CHECKING your SOUL and I little message popped up which he read quickly before it dispersed.  
*(Y/N)  
STATS: 100 ATK 100 DFNS  
*they may be good at fighting but that doesn’t mean they like it. Only lashes out if they or their loved ones are hurt or attacked in the first place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry for the long time between updates, its been real hectic because it's been back to back with birthdays and visiting friends, but at last I'm free to write again! This took so long to write but I hope you like it! i should be posting again sometime soon and hopefully we meet Grillby by that point. I'm also really sorry if this chapter seems really choppy, I'm trying to get the story moving a bit faster so we can finally get to see flame boi himself but my brain is just like 'how about I think of 8 different scenarios for just leaving the ruins' :/


	4. Chapter 4: Reader discovers that fighting isn't all that fun.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk end up exploring more of Snowdin before you have to go fight Papyrus. Fighting isn't as fun as y'all thought in the underground.

Upon entering Snowdin town as you later found it was called, you and Frisk immediately set about exploring the town. The glow of the lights comforted you and the mild chill of the snow kept you cool enough to be able to run around with Frisk and really let loose for once. When you finally took a break after messing about for hours, you looked at the Gold you had left and decided for now to simply book a room in the Inn. Paying the appropriate amount to the kind hostess and talking and playing a little bit with the little bunny left you feeling happy and calm. Motioning your sibling over you quietly said, “I’m going to the libraby, do you want to come, or do you want to explore the town a little more?”  
After taking a moment to contemplate your question, Frisk then signed to you ‘I’m going to explore the town a little more and then go back to the hotel room.’ Nodding in affirmation, you vaguely heard yourself mention something about being in the room before 9pm when you would be back. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Frisk nod before they jogged out the door and out of sight.  
Greeted by the comforting warmth of the ‘Libraby’ you nodded to the receptionist in a friendly manner as you then began to wander through the sections. Trailing fingers over book spines filled you with a sense of long-lost nostalgia as you finally came across a book that piqued your attention. ‘monster attacks and their types and uses. After checking the index and seeing ‘blue attacks’ fall on page 53, you quickly flicked to it and became absorbed in the page quickly.  
‘Blue attacks are a type of gravitational attack that allows the attacker to weigh down their opponent’s soul. It also allows them to manipulate the gravity of an ENCOUNTER and change it at will.’  
“Huh, that makes a lot more sense to me now. At least with prior knowledge about this if we have to fight Papyrus then I won’t be so caught off guard.” You though to yourself as you idly fiddled through the rest of the book before gently sliding it back into place on the shelf. Exiting the Libraby, you asked a few monsters hanging around outside if they had seen a tall skeleton around and they simply pointed down the lane to a mildly misted area. Cautiously making your way down the creepy lane the fret off the river rolled in eerily quickly and caused you to tense up and put your guard up immediately.  
“HUMAN, ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION OF ANOTHER’S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FELLINGS… THEY MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELING RIGHT NOW!!!”  
“Err, what?”  
“I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTERALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON’T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING LOTS OF FRIENDS IS LIKE. I PITY YOU… LONEY HUMAN…”  
You started to try and argue your corner about having friends, but Papyrus cut you off again.  
“WORRY NOT!!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL BE… YOUR… NO, NO THIS IS ALL WRONG. I CAN’T BE YOUR FRIEND!!! YOU ARE A HUMAN. I MUST CAPTURE YOU, THEN I CAN FULFILL MY LIFELONG DREAM!!! POWERFUL! POPULAR! PRESTIGIOUS! THAT’S PAPYRUS!!! THE NEWEST MEMBER… OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”  
*PAPYRUS BLOCKS THE WAY*  
As soon as Papyrus finished speaking, he started a FIGHT and brought your SOUL out of your chest. You saw him sputter at your SOUL for a second and a dusty orange settle across his cheekbones for a second before he focussed back on the fight.  
“Papyrus, please. I don’t want to fight you. Can’t we just go back and get to know each other like real friends?” your words fell on deaf… ears? As he said,   
“REVEALING YOUR ULTIMATE FEELINGS? I’LL HAVE YOU KNOW I AM A SKELETON WITH STANDARDS.”  
Noticing the boxes for a reply you, surveyed the two responses.   
*I can make spaghetti* *I have zero redeeming qualities*  
While the inner dark humour you had snorted at the second option, you pressed the first option as it did hold some small modicum of truth. You could make a mean spaghetti Bolognese.   
“OH NO, YOU’RE MEETING ALL MY STANDARDS!!! I GUESS THIS MEANS I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH YOU!!! LETS DATE L…LATER, AFTER I CAPTURE YOU!!!”  
Spluttering in surprise, you couldn’t think of a comeback in time before white bones came into the box your soul was floating in and you gently hurdled over the short bones. After a few more rounds of this, Papyrus suddenly spoke up again.  
“SO, YOU WON’T FIGHT ME EH? LET’S SEE IF YOU CAN HANDLE MY FABLED ‘BLUE ATTACK’!!!”  
Seeing the cyan coloured bones approaching you, you stood stock still and let the bones wash over you so they wouldn’t cause any damage. Suddenly it felt as though gravity had tripled on your form as you crumpled to the floor. Noticing a small bone zooming towards you, you scrambled upwards and simply front-handspringed over the bone before your body could realise what was happening.   
With mild surprise in his voice, papyrus simply said “NYEHEHE, YOURE BLUE NOW” before he launched more bones at you after you chose to MERCY him. As the attacks started to get more intense you got used to the weighted tug on your SOUL and began to figure out how to use it to your advantage. In one particular attack where you had to take a running jump to grab a bone floating in the air where you used your momentum to move your body into an upwards hip circle you clambered up before forcing yourself to jump of and ricochet off some more stable bones taking minor damage but landing solidly on your feet. Hurdling a few more sets of bones and pulling off some more flips and manoeuvre tricks and gaining some light damage which you healed quickly Papyrus spoke up again.  
“GIVE UP… OR FACE MY SPECIAL ATTACK!”  
You smirked at papyrus playfully as you simply snarked out “Bring it on.”  
With a mildly stunned look, Papyrus then stated “BEHOLD… MY SPECIAL ATTACK”  
Bracing yourself for another few parkour stule moves you noticed a small dog gnawing on a bone. Deflating slightly, you motioned towards it to Papyrus who noticed and began to yell at the poor pooch.  
“WHAT THE HECK?? THAT’S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG, DO YOU HEAR ME?! STOP MUNCHING ON THAT BONE! HEY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!”  
The dog had slowly begun to back away while chewing faster before turning tale and booking it away from the irate skeleton.  
“OH WELL, I’LL JUST USE A REALLY COOL REGULAR ATTACK. ‘SIGH’ HERE’S AN ABSOLUTELY NORMAL ATTACK.”  
Hurdling over the different bones and sliding under others, you noticed the bones then forming the words ‘Papyrus is really cool’ with a lil’ guy on a skateboard afterwards. Your eyes then proceeded to nearly pop out of your skull as a literal field of bones thundered towards you, bracing yourself, you leapt as high as you could and began to flit around on the top of the bones as best as you could manage. Noting the MASSIVE bone at the end you sped up, summoned all the strength in your body and legs as you took a flying leap over the top. With a rush of air, you plonked back down to earth and rolled out of the fall as best you could to minimise damage to your body. A teeny tiny bone crawled towards your SOUL and you simply flopped over to avoid it.   
“WELL, ‘HUFF’ ITS CLEAR ‘HUFF’ YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME” Papyrus panted out. “YEAH, I CAN SEE YOU SHAKING IN YOUR BOOTS!!! THEREFORE, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS ELECT TO GRANT YOU PITY!!! I WILL SPARE YOU HUMAN, NOW’S YOUR CHANCE TO ACCEPT MY MERCY!!!”  
Giving nought but an exhausted thumbs up you SPARE Papyrus too before your body collapses into a snowbank as you let out a loud non-committal groan of exhaustion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i promise im not dead. im sorry if this feels really rushed again but i hope y'all like the chapter. if you want me to add links to different movements that reader would use, let me know and I'll go find some :)


	5. Chapter 5: A slow day in Snowdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You finally meet Grillby and hit it off well with him. Sans can't believe you even managed to drag a conversation out of him. Other than that, its a pretty slow day in Snowdin which you can appreciate. Just for once.

After Papyrus pulled you from the snowbank, your tired body lumbered alongside him back to Snowdin while he chatted animatedly besides you. Reaching the door of the inn, you checked the time and knew frisk would be in your assigned room.  
“Sorry Paps, this is my stop. I’ll have to catch you later”  
“FRET NOT HUMAN, I KNOW YOU NEED REST AS YOU LOOK VERY TIRED AFTER OUR FIGHT! BUT I WAS WONDERING… COULD I HAVE YOUR CELL PHONE NUMBER? SO WE CAN STAY IN TOUCH AS BEST FRIENDS!!”  
“Of course you can Paps, let me just dig my phone out of my pocket”  
Exchanging numbers, Papyrus bid you a cheerful farewell before starting on his own way home. You exhaled tiredly and opened the door to the inn gently, nodding and raising a hand in greeting to the receptionist, you slugged your way up the stairs to yours and Frisk’s assigned room. Knocking gently in your shared unique pattern, the door opened sharply, and Frisk tackled you into a hug signing so quickly you could barely keep up.  
‘Sis, I was so worried about you! I asked around when I could not find you and people said that you were fighting Papyrus. I came back here immediately because I know you would worry if you couldn’t find me anywhere. Are you ok? Are you hurt? Was it cool to fight a skeleton?’  
“I’m fine Frisk, don’t worry, that was really smart of you to come here so well done and thank you. I’m really tired so I’ll answer your questions in a little bit ok?”  
After a final squeeze, Frisk let you go, and you shut the door fully behind you. Slinging your backpack to the floor, you let out a groan as you popped your neck, shoulders and back. The soreness in them fading for a second. Moving across the room you looked at the complimentary tea set and began to brew yourself some of the most appetising looking ‘golden flower tea’. It wasn’t actually that bad to be fair. Sighing in content Frisk quickly guided you to the bed where the pair of you collapsed together. The constant feeling of Frisk’s breath on the crook of your neck lulled you to sleep as you curled around them protectively, dreams filled with the snowball fights you had earlier and other good memories.  
*time-skip to morning-time*  
Slowly waking up, you allowed your consciousness to drift back to you at its own pace. Eyes fluttering open, you sat up slowly to avoid waking Frisk too quickly you checked your phone to see that Papyrus had texted you a few minutes ago.  
(y/n is the reader, cinnamon roll is papyrus)  
Cinnamon roll: HUMAN, I WOULD LIKE TO INVITE YOU AND YOUR SIBLING TO OUR HOUSE FOR BREAKFAST IF THAT IS OK WITH YOU?  
y/n: That sounds great Paps, if you give us about 30-35 mins we’ll be there. We’ve only just woken up :)  
cinnamon roll: THAT IS FINE, THE BREAKFAST SPAGHETTI SHOULD BE NEARLY FINISHED BHY THEN ANYWAY. OUR HOUSE IS THE ONE THAT HAS THE TWO MAILBOXES OUTSIDE IT SO YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIND IT QUITE EASILY.  
y/n: Yeah, I remember seeing it yesterday. Oki doki Paps, we’ll see you soon.  
Cinnamon roll: SEE YOU IN A LITTLE BIT HUMAN.  
With that, you stretched fully after finally coming to and you nudged Frisk awake gently. A small groan escaped them as they batted your hands away and you chuckled quietly. Finally waking, Frisk signed to you,  
‘Sis what are we doing?’  
“We’re going to see Papyrus and Sans this morning for breakfast. Papyrus kindly invited us over.”  
Nodding in understanding frisk wiggled off the bed and began to grab their water bottle from your backpack and chugged some water. Following their actions, you got yourself ready for the day and half an hour later the pair of you stood outside the front door of Sans and Papyrus’s house. As Papyrus opened the door you put on a soft smile and allowed yourself to be swept inside by the tall skeleton himself who was already chattering away excitedly and you were also mildly surprised when Paps understood sign language. Putting on a brave face and choking down as much of the ‘breakfast spaghetti’ as you could, Frisk mimicking your actions, you finally said goodbye to both Papyrus and Sans who had come downstairs none too soon after your arrival. Somehow feeling hungrier than before you had the spaghetti your stomach rumbled, and Sans chuckled upon hearing it.  
“hey kid, you still sound pretty hungry. here, i’ll take you to the ‘hottest’ place in snowdin for getting grub”  
“Sans I swear to god, if there was a hidden pun in there, I’m going to utter a piercing shriek and keel over” you grumbled out good-naturedly.   
Chuckling quietly, Sans began leading you to the bar labelled ‘Grillbys’. You shot Sans a weird look but shrugged and went along with it anyway. As soon as the door opened you could instantly see why the bar was so popular. The atmosphere was friendly and cosy along with the comfortable looking furniture and the soft music that emanated from the aged looking jukebox in the corner. Sitting down at the main part of the bar Sans waved over the bartender and for a second your breath hitched in your throat. The humanoid-looking flame man came over and asked in a quiet voice what you would like, ordering yourself and Frisk a burger (for the protein you told yourself) along with a glass of juice for Frisk after you asked what they wanted, and a cup of golden flower tea for yourself you saw the bartender walk away to prepare yours and San’s orders.   
“Who is that Sans?” you asked quietly so as not to startle any other nearby patrons.  
“huh, oh that’s grillby kiddo. he owns and runs this place, and does a pretty good job if you ask me or anyone else in here for that matter”  
Nodding your head in understanding you allowed yourself to become less tense and worried in the comfortable atmosphere. After a few more minutes of light conversation and banter between you, Sans and Frisk, Grillby came back with your orders and dished them out to you all. The burger itself looked delicious and you could even still see the steam rising off it, indicating that it was freshly cooked. Taking a bite, you nearly groaned from the delicious tase, however you held that back to not make things, you know… weird.  
Surprisingly enough, your calm but kind demeanour managed to entice a conversation out of Grillby and before you knew it you had finished your meal and you had to be leaving for the day to go and find a job to support your stay in the underground.  
Sans had just looked at you in surprise when you had started to talk to Grillby and his jaw nearly hit the floor when Grillby actually chatted back to you. He knew Grillby was an incredibly good judge of character but to be talking to you the first time he met you? You were something special to do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm so happy I finally managed to get to the chapter where y'all meet Grillby. fingers crossed in the next chapter or two, there will be a bit more action and a bit more Grillby as I can now finally start getting to the good stuff. Again, I'm sorry if this feels really choppy, my singular brain cell isn't really working right now :)


	6. Chapter 6: Here we go again part 2: electric boogaloo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Frisk were having a nice time in Snowdin and then uh oh, a new challenger approaches!  
> slight TW for mentions of blood, injury and fighting. Read at your own discretion.

A decent amount of time had passed since you and Frisk had fallen into the Underground and you and Grillby had become fast friends. Falling into a lull of going for a run and then visiting the skeleton brothers in the morning, calling Toriel before lunch and spending the afternoon at Grillby’s bar left you feeling content but a tiny bit restless as you still felt you needed to explore more. Frisk had undoubtedly spent many hours playing with Monster Kid, but you could tell that the were starting to get bored. Telling Frisk where they could and could not go was one thing. Actually getting them to follow that rule was something else. Despite your warnings, one evening your phone started to ring while you were sat at the bar drinking some tea and chatting softly to Grillby. Noticing the caller ID you paled and excused yourself quickly.  
“Frisk, sweetheart are you ok? I can hear you crying”  
“Sis, I’m scared. I was playing with MK and we accidentally wandered into Hotland. Now there is an angry fish lady following me saying that she wants to kill me and take my SOUL”  
You froze before anger began to fill your mind like a red mist, creeping into the most protective recesses of your mind.  
“Frisk, I want you to tell me exactly where you are and then find somewhere to hide ok? Just like I showed you.”  
“I’m by the water cooler and I’m about to go over the bridge to hide behind Sans’s station.”  
“Ok Frisk, stay there I’ll get there as quick as I can.”  
Running back into the bar, you quickly paid your tab for the tea you’d been drinking and gave Grillby the quickest explanation possible about why you were leaving so quickly. Shooting off before Grillby could speak again, you didn’t notice him faintly calling after you with his hand outstretched…  
Pelting through Snowdin and Waterfall you could feel all of your emotions beginning to boil over and mix into a big melting pot of worry and irrefutable rage that someone would try to hurt Frisk. Driving your arms and legs in a ruthless motion, trying to get to Hotland as fast as you physically could, you saw the tell-tale glow of the lava approaching quickly and very soon you could hear the woman Frisk was talking about.  
“Search for the human NOW! I know they’re here somewhere, they’re just too coward to fight!!”   
Willing your legs to work harder and faster than they ever had before, you exploded onto the scene before hastily skidding to a stop and immediately taking an offensive fighting stance.  
“Don’t you DARE hurt my little sibling. I’m not afraid to use force if I have too!” you snarled out in a low tone.  
“wha- another one! Fufufufufu my day just keeps getting better and better!” was all the fish woman cackled out before she drew your SOUL out into a FIGHT.  
For a second, she seemed to stumble at the sight of your SOUL but she quickly regained her poise. With a feral snarl she lunged at your SOUL with her spear aimed to stab down into it. Thinking quick, you left back slightly before rushing her as she impacted the ground, knocking her off and putting her into a rolling arm bar. Letting go when she cried out you scrambled to your feet just as the fish woman lunged at you again. This time she managed to land a hit on you as blood smeared down your cheek and neck. Wiping what you could off, you immediately went on the defence again as she tried to punch at your SOUL. Blocking the strike with your body, you heard the sharp crunch and snap of one of your ribs on the left side. Immediately responding with an axe kick you managed to knock the woman down enough for you to gain some ground and do a quick check on your injuries.   
Unfortunately, while you had done this, the fish woman had approached you silently and had tried to attack your still vulnerable SOUL. Noticing just in time, you threw yourself in front of your SOUL just in time for a spear to carve down into the back of your shoulder! With an almost inhuman scream, you whipped round quicker than the woman anticipated and immediately began to wrestle her into a rear choke hold, the adrenaline giving you much more strength than you realised. Still, you knew to let go when she went limp and you checked for a pulse, regardless of the fact that she wanted to kill you and Frisk. You were a fighter, yes. But not a killer.  
Thankfully you could still feel a pulse lazily pump in her jugular and you quickly put her into the recovery position for when she came round. Shouting for Frisk, you grabbed them immediately and took back off towards Snowdin where you could begin to patch yourself back up. However, the fight had taken more out of you than you thought, and you began to tire worryingly quickly.   
Ducking into a large cave, you set Frisk down and told them to put you into the recovery position, even if you yelped when your broken ribs came into contact with the floor and your bleeding shoulder throbbed so painfully you nearly passed out there and then.  
Telling Frisk to get your phone out and call Sans you finally passed out when Frisk told you Sans and surprisingly Grillby were on there way to get you both.  
Sans had been sitting at the bar when his phone rang, and he saw your caller ID. His face then dropped out of his usual smile and his eye-lights disappeared when Frisk told him what had happened and what condition you were in. Immediately getting Grillby’s attention Sans explained the situation as fast as he could and he saw Grillby reel back in shock before he called over to his niece, Fuku to hold down the fort while he did something quickly. Looking at Sans and squaring his shoulders, Grillby nodded and followed Sans outside to take a ‘shortcut’ to where the two of you were.  
Blood coated the floor of the cave and the strong iron-rich smell nearly made Sans retch when they arrived. Seeing your pale, battered body made both males think that they had arrived too late, but the tell-tale sign of your chest moving in time with your breaths re-assured them that you were very much still alive.   
As Sans grabbed Frisk and comforted them, Grillby gently lifted your body and cradled it gently in his arms. He knew you were protective, but you didn’t deserve what had happened to you for just looking out for your sibling. A feeling of protection and fondness towards both you and Frisk swelled in Grillby’s chest and he realised just how much he cared for you. Thankfully, Sans suggested that the pair of them take the both of you back to his and Pap’s house seeing as it wasn’t too far away.  
Trudging through the snowbanks, Sans and Grillby made it back to the house in record time. Stepping through the front door, after checking no one would see them, both guys immediately started to panic because you had lost so much blood and you were so injured and, and… Frisk snapped them out of the panicked state they were in and began to relay First Aid knowledge that you had taught them to the guys. Sans fetched the First Aid kit and began to clean the stab wound on your back as Grillby got out the bandage and began to wrap it around, applying pressure to the wound site.  
Frisk then proceeded to explain that your ribs were another issue entirely but that they should be wrapped, and a large gauze patch should be applied to your cheek. Onve you had finished being patched up, Sans CHECKED your SOUL to try and find out more about what happened. Both he and Grillby were stunned by what they saw.  
*Y/N  
*STATS: 100 ATK 100 DFS  
*now has bragging rights for surviving a fight against Undyne. They didn’t want to hurt her too badly so they just knocked her unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O O F I'm sorry for being gone for the best part of a month, my last brain cell decided it was a good idea to say 'this aint it chief' and yeet itself into the void, so my inspo for writing plummeted :( I should be updating more regularly now, so fingers crossed that the new chap should be out in the next few weeks. I hope you guys enjoyed this spicy chapter and I'll catch y'all later :)


	7. A/N sorry guys, im on holiday

hi guys, I'm sorry this isnt an update, but I'm on holiday for a week. I'll remove this chap later and replace it with a proper one when i get back :)

Love you all,

LocalChaoticGremlin.


	8. A/N ok, here's the tea, sis

I'm so sorry that I haven't uploaded in ages guys, when I originally started this it was a spur of the moment thing that I wanted to try and unfortunately my creative spark has just died these past few months and I'm really sorry but I'm gonna have to put this story on an indefinite hiatus and hopefully come back to this in the future :) Once again, I'm so sorry for stopping this but hopefully I'll be back soon and better than ever :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, this is my first fic, so plz be nice but I am very happy to be met with constructive criticism. Other than that have a good day and I'll see y'all on the flip side :)


End file.
